


Yami Yugi vs Glory, Warren and Caleb: My Thoughts

by KaibaSlaveGirl34



Series: Yu-Gi-Oh Stories/Crossovers [93]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV), Original Work, Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Alternate Season/Series 05, Alternate Season/Series 06, Alternate Season/Series 07, Community: comment_fic, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Diary/Journal, Gen, Original Fiction, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-09
Updated: 2018-05-09
Packaged: 2019-05-04 14:23:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14594916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaibaSlaveGirl34/pseuds/KaibaSlaveGirl34
Summary: My thoughts on how Yami Yugi could’ve taken on Glory, Warren and Caleb in a battle..





	Yami Yugi vs Glory, Warren and Caleb: My Thoughts

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Harry2](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Harry2/gifts).



> Disclaimer: Genius Kazuki Takahashi owns Yu-Gi-Oh. Joss Whedon (also a genius) owns Buffy the Vampire Slayer. I own the fanfics that I cook up from time to time..

**Yami Yugi vs Glory, Warren and Caleb**

I can imagine how Yami Yugi, Yami Bakura and/or Yami Marik would take on either Glory, Warren or Caleb some time. They would’ve definitely gone into shock at seeing how powerful Yami Yugi, Yami Bakura and Yami Marik can really be — especially when they put their minds to it as well.

First of all, for one thing, Yami Yugi’s Shadow Magic would definitely make Warren learn about what being in slavery is about, and he would learn that the hard way since the Cerebral Dampener would never work on Yami, and instead Yami would make it work against Warren in quite the most intriguing way, of course.

Also, Glory wouldn’t be able to use her brain-sucking powers on Yami, either, because he could probably turn it against her or maybe transform her into a little kid if he wanted to. 

Finally, as for Caleb, he would have quite the battle against Yami on his hands — especially if Yami summoned the Dark Magician, Obelisk the Tormentor, Slifer the Sky Dragon or the Winged Dragon of Ra. But either way, these villains would’ve been sent to the Shadow Realm if they lost (which they definitely would).

**Author's Note:**

> Nice feedback is very much appreciated, of course.. :)


End file.
